Johanna Mason
by becky199469
Summary: Johanna Mason from District 7 a Struggle from being the bullied to being the the tough girl we all love.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd try a Johanna fan-fic please tell me what you think. :)X

Johanna Mason, a pretty misunderstood girl from district 7. She's grown up motherless. Her dad is a woodcutter a popular trade for district 7 but he loves his liqueur too much and gets violent with Johanna. School used to be her haven but since she stared secondary school everything changed. Her best friend Danica abandoned their friendship to become popular. Everyday at lunch Johanna sits alone while all the other teens sit with their cliques. The other Girls give Johanna evil glances and occasionally snide remarks.

"Johanna, hows your mam?" One calls over. Johanna is a timid girl and keeps quiet but hurries with her lunch so she can leave.

…

When Johanna gets home her dad appears to be passed out at the dining table. _He's home early_. She sneaks past him careful not to wake him. She notices her dad is clutching his Axe. She glides her nimble fingers along the blade, sighs and goes up the stairs to her bedroom . Johanna sits on her bed and weeps.

"I'm sick of it, God take me away, I can't handle it any more." She whispers. There's a loud smash downstairs.

"Shit he's awake." She hears him stomp up the stairs towards her room.

"Johanna! Where's my dinner?" He shouts. Johann makes herself small in the corner of her bed.

"You. Were. Asleep." She croaks in-between sobs.

"Make me some now!" He grabs her by the neck and pushes her through the door.

"Let go of me." She screams.

"How dare you shout at me!" Johanna turns to face her father.

"How dare you treat me like this!" She clenches her hand quickly then opens them. She lifts her hand up and scrapes her finger nails down his face.

"You bitch!" He screams. He lifts his axe and swings it . Luckily he's drunk so his aim is poor enough for Johanna to duck just in time. Johanna runs down the stairs and leaves the house.

…

Later that night Johanna is still outside, she's wandering around town. Johanna sees Danica with her friends. Johanna begins to turn around when someone kicks her to the floor. Another blow comes from her left. Danica laughs and spits at Johanna. Johanna lays in her own blood alone and cold as the evening becomes cold. After a few minutes two feet appear in front of her.

"Johanna?" The voice says. Johanna looks up to see former victor Blight.

"Yes." she splutters.

"I've seen your dad."

"Him."

"I saw his face, some damage you did, why didn't you fight back with those girls?"

"My father was drunk so he was easier to stand up to."

"Johanna how would you like a job with me and my father."

"A job?"

"Yes with an axe and lots of trees." Johanna's face lights up.

"Really."

"Yes, after I've done with you you'll be a pro with an axe so."

"So I'll be able to stand up to Danica?"

"Better than that. You'll be good enough to be a good contender in the hunger games."


	2. Reaping of the 71st annual hunger games

HOPE YOU ENJOY :) PLEASE REVIEW :) THANKYOU TO ROCKYSHEEP123 FOR YOUR REVIEW

…

"Johanna hold it firmly with both hands." Blight says

"Sorry." Johanna adjusts her hands and swings again at the log.

"That's better." Johanna turns and smiles happily at him. Johanna picks up the broken log and places it in the bucket.

"Is that me done for today?" Johanna asks.

"Working yes but me and you need to train." Johanna grins and picks up the axe.

"This?"

"Yes, watch this." Blight picks up his axe and throws it a few meters and lodges into a tree.

"Wow!"

"You try." Johanna struggles to maintain her grip but when she manages to throw the axe it lands a few steps in front of her.

"Oh, that was bad." Johanna falls to her knees, "When am I going to get better Blight?"

"You've only been training a few weeks."

"Exactly."

"Well shall we practice some hand to hand combat then?"

"Okay." Blight pulls Johanna to her feet and looks her in the eyes.

"Right first we'll try blocking." Blight controls Johanna's arms into position. "Now if I try to hit you your arms in the way that's a basic block."

…

It's been 6 years since Johanna first met Blight. Now she is an exceptional fighter and today is reaping day.

"Johanna you'll be fine." Blight says.

"and if I'm picked?" She replies.

"Then you'll be fine as long as you do as I tell you." Johanna smiles and walks into Blights arms. "You'll be fine."

"JOHANNA!" Johanna pulls out of the hug and gasps.

"Father wants me." Blight nods and she runs inside her house.

"There you are."

"Obviously."

"Don't be smart with me girl."

"I'm so scared daddy." Johanna guffaws. Her father throws a glass at her, Johanna effortlessly moves to the side and the glass smashes into the wall. "Missed me."

"Go to your room!"

"Yea right, I'm going to the reaping, see ya, or not." Johanna slams the door behind her. _Ha, at least if I get picked I wont have to live with him when I get back._

…

Johanna arrives outside the justice building just in time, all the other 18 year old girls have already assembled at the front of the crowd.

"Hey." A girl Johanna hasn't met smiles.

"Hi." Johanna gazes at the stage and district 7s escort Eva walks onto stage.

"Welcome, welcome to the 71st annual hunger games." She plays the usual video about the rebellion. "I just love that." She continues with a grin. "So lets begin with the girls. She walks over to the glass ball and picks out a small slip of paper.

"Johanna Mason!" She shouts. _OMG it's me thank god hang on Blight said I mustn't be happy, Johanna cry. _Tears spills from her eyes as she mounts onto stage.

"Oh there there, you should be happy to represent your district." Eva soothes. Johanna wipes her tears and sniffs.

"Suppose."

"Well then, now for the boys." She struts to the other glass bowl and picks a slip. "Thor Hawthorne." Thor takes the opposite approach from Johanna and mounts the stage with a huge grin and thrusting his hands in the air as if he's already won. _I'll change that attitude mate, you watch. _Johanna thinks to herself.

…

It doesn't surprise Johanna that her father doesn't come to say goodbye but is rather happy that Blight does.

"Hey, Jo good work on the tears, keep that up and no one will suspect you as a lethal killer." Johanna grins.

"Thanks, I hope Thor lasts a while."

"Why?"

"I want to fucking kill him, smug bastard." Blight laughs.

"That's ma girl." The door opens.

"Come on sir." A peace keeper says.

"See you on the train Johanna."

"Bye."

…

The train is elegant and utterly breathtaking. Johanna rubs her fingers along the textures of the walls but comes to a halt when Thor enters her cabin.

"Hey, how you doing?" Thor tries to flirt.

"What's it to you?" Johanna walks towards the door but Thor blocks her way.

"No Johanna."

"Piss off you prick."

"Ooh feisty." Johanna slips in-between his legs and leaves the cabin. "What happened to the pathetic crying girl on stage?" He shouts after her. _Shit I forgot, think Johanna_. Johanna turns to face him and wills herself to cry.

"Well I'm sorry I disappointed you." She sobs.

"That's better." Thor steps towards her but Johanna turns on her heels and runs through the other cabins until she finds Blight.

…

"Johanna what's wrong?" Blight sits up at the gasping Johanna at his Cabin doorway.

"That prick." She manages to say while she gets air into her lungs.

"What's he done?"

"Just him being alive, he was trying to flirt with me, how dare he"

"Johanna, he's a lad, what do you expect?"

"Well I thought, since we are both entering the god dam arena he wouldn't bother attempting to befriend me."

"Well not everything can go your way." Johanna slumps onto Blights couch. "Reaping's?"

"Might as well." No- one sticks in Johanna's mind apart from a select few, a Glamorous male called Mareo from district 1, a Brutish looking girl named Rhiannon from district 4, a timid girl called autumn from district 5 and finally skinny underfed boy from district 12 called Lucas.

"Johanna maybe you should go to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Night Blight." Johanna runs to her Cabin and dives into her bed wrapped in her silk bedding.


	3. Dippy

Hey hope you like:) please review good or bad :)X

…

Johanna wakes up early morning by the sun rays entering her window, she sits up and streches but is surprised by the figure lurching in the shadows.

"Who is it?" She cautiously asks.

"Me." The male walks into the sunlight.

"Thor why are you in my room?"

"Bored."

"Get out." Johanna throws a pillow at him and he reluctantly leaves the room.

"See you at breakfast." He calls back to her. _What a prick. _Johanna removes the quilt and walks over to the dresser, _right I need to seem like a wimp so maybe a skirt and a top. _Johanna chooses a orange floral print skirt, a white cami, a dark grey cardigan and brown ankle boots. Johanna walks over to the mirror and twirls. _Hmm lovely._

…

At the breakfast area everyone is already there eating. Blight is chatting with Eva and Thor is sat alone staring at Johanna. Johanna walks gracefully towards the table and grabs her self a croissant and some orange juice.

"Morning." She cheerfully says.

"Morning beautiful." Thor answers, Johanna raises her eyebrow.

"Yea whatever." She turns to Blight who is still deep in conversation with Eva, Johanna thinks of a way to get his attention. _Hmm croissant. _Johanna throws the croissant at Blight. "Blight." When the croissant hits him he turns in frustration, Johanna beams her innocent smile at him and he instantly calms.

"Yes Johanna?"

"When are we arriving at the capitol and what are your instructions?"

"We will arrive very shortly, once you both get to the capitol you'll meet your prep team you must be on your best behaviour capiche?"

"Yes."

…

Johanna sits quietly on the cold metal table awaiting her stylist. She endured her excruciating prep team as they plucked her of all her hair and waxed and cut. Now no doubt her stylist will force her to wear a ridiculous outfit. The door opens slightly.

"Hello?" Johanna asks cautiously.

"Oh hello young lady." Her stylist trots in in a flamboyant pink dress and yellow heels.

"You must be my stylist."

"Yes, how lovely to meet you. I'm Bella" She holds out her hand for Johanna to shake.

"Johanna." Bella smiles and sits next to Johanna

"Lets get to business sweetheart."

"Okay, what am I going to wear?"

"This." Bella holds out a horrible brown thing.

"That. Is. Not. An. Outfit."

"Well your a sexy girl, you need to show off your body so you'll be dressed as a tree but showing off as much body as possible." Johanna just sits in shock blinking rapidly. Sweetheart you'll be fine."

…

Johanna waits at the stables, she strokes her horse and feeds it some polo mints. Thor comes behind her and squats her behind."

"Ow! Do you mind." She shouts.

"Sorry Princess."

"Don't."

"You are so odd."

"Thanks."

"I mean one minute your sobbing and the next your miss defensive."

"I'm a girl, that's what we do."

"Okay." He leans in and kisses her cheek._ I need to act more dippy _She thinks. Johanna giggles as she is kissed and mounts her cart followed by Thor.


	4. Lucas

Hello hope you like this please review so I know if it's bad or good thanks :)X

…..

Johanna storms into her room and throws the headdress onto the bed.

"ARRH." Johanna screams in frustration, she begins to undress out of the hideous outfit when there's a knock on the door.

"Go away, I'm changing." She shouts.

"I'll wait."

"Oh no I wont let you in."

"Babe."

"Don't babe me, I am not a pig, I will never be your babe so go away Thor."

"Miss feisty is back then."

"Piss off Thor before you find out how feisty I can bloody be."

"Fine, catch you later cupcake." _what a bloody insolent pig he is_. She thinks as she clambers into the shower. Johanna walks out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. She sits at the end of her bed and takes a look at the little remote on the table. _What does this do? _She scroll down and the the picture on her window changes from a night sky to the city centre. She scrolls again and this time it turns into a forest with luscious trees. _There I think I'll keep that one._ Johanna crawls into bed and falls into a deep sleep.

…

The morning sunshine peeks into Johanna's room waking her up, she stretches her arms out and yawns.

"Morning.!" Thor says. Johanna opens her eyes and jumps out of her skin.

"Jesus what the hell are you doing in here?"

"You look sweet when your asleep."

"Go away."

"Fine, see you at the breakfast table." Johanna watches him walk out the room, once he's left she leaps out of her bed, showers and gets dressed into her training outfit, black and purple outfit with the number 7 printed on the sleeves. Johanna stands in front of the mirror admiring her self. _My bum looks huge_ she thinks. Johanna puts her hair up in a high pony tail and walks to the breakfast table.

"Morning Johanna." Blight beams.

"Morning." Johanna takes a seat next to eva and begins digging into her eggs and bacon sandwich.

"I already know your skills Johanna and I know you want to be trained without Thor when it comes to it but Thor what are your skills unless you dont want Johanna to know?"

"Oh I don't mind sweet Johanna knowing my skills, I'm brilliant with a sword."

"Okay, well you can do as you wish at training either show everyone your skills or hide them."

"I'll show off I think."

"Very well."

…

"In three weeks 23 of you will be dead one will survive, who that is determines on how well you listen to what I'm saying, most of you will die from natural causes exposure can kill just as well as a sword." Atala says her talk, Johanna scans the competition most look fit enough clearly the careers are those people. Many look scared and malnourished.. _This should be easy_. Johanna turns to see Lucas from 12 looking at her she smiles awkwardly.

"Right you may go." Atala sighs. Thor elbows Johanna it doesn't hurt but she rubs it anyway to keep up the weakling act.

"Ow," She whispers.

"Soz, where you want to go first?"

"What makes you think I'm sticking with you?"

"Sorry princess." Johanna grunts and skips towards the survival section. Johanna really needs practice with her survival skills as after these ten minutes at the station she has still failed to light a fire. Johanna begins setting up the twigs when a boys hand stops her.

"No if you put the dry leaves first it will catch fire better." It was Lucas. Johanna smiles timidly.

"Thanks."

"Your Johanna aren't you?"

"Yes." Johanna really wants this lad to leave her alone but she thinks. _Maybe If I stay with him these three days, I really will be a shadow and then I can be a bigger surprise when I kick some butt later in the games._

"Johanna?"

"What?"

"You blanked out on me, I said how old are you?"

"Oh sorry I was day dreaming, I'm 18 you?"

"Unlucky, your last year and you were picked, I'm 15."

"Your young."

"Tell me about it, it sucks being here really does, other districts get to learn their trades early on so they can get some decent training."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Johanna as an example district 11 orchards so they can climb that can be useful in the games but as I'm from 12 and to go down the mines you have to be 18 so I don't get to have an advantage."

"Ohright, I understand that does suck." Johanna and Lucas laugh quietly. Johanna actually begins to like Lucas he actually has some decent conversation unlike her district partner who only flirts and doesn't have much conversation.

…


	5. staying calm

**A/N Sorry it's short, I'm just updating short bursts as I'm rather busy with college work but at least there's something for you to read. Read and review please. :) thanks.**

...

"Morning, all!" Johanna beams as she enters the dinning room. Thor is sat staring at her undressing her with his eyes, Johanna shifts uncomfortably and quickly sits down next to Eva.

"Good sleep?" Eva asks.

"Yes thanks" Johanna picks up a slice of toast and quickly butters it.

"How did training go yesturday?" Blight asks as he sips his coffee.

"Good, boy from 12 seems nice." That reply earned a snigger from Thor.

"That's nice Johanna." Johanna sees Blight give her a cheeky wink as if to say ' nice thinking talking to a underdog district. Thor is still sniggering. _Oh I wish I could just kill you now._

"What are you laughing at?" She innocently asks.

"Oh nothing, did I tell you I made friends with districts 1 and 2?"

"No but I don't really care."

"Oh come on Johanna at least now I can keep you safe."

"Are you mentally ill? Do you really think I want you to protect me? I am perfectly capable.." Blight coughs cutting her off.

"Johanna why don't you go get ready for training?"

"Okay."Johanna pushes her chair out and gracefully walks to her room.

…

Johanna goes to the edible plants station and begins learning about the plants when someone taps her on the back.

"May I join you?" Lucas politly asks.

"Sure." Johanna and Lucas play a matching game together and get a high score, Johanna enjoys herself a little too much and laughs so loud every person in the gym turns and glares at her.

"Sorry." She calls and shyly turns back to the plan station.

…

After lunch Johanna decides to go to the climbing station no-one notices her fly through the course with ease, when she reaches the end Johanna smiles to herself and heads back to the elevator but Rihannon jumps into view and slams Johanna into a wall.

"You think your clever?"

"I don't know what your talking about?" Johanna whimpers pathetically even though really she's laughing inside wanting to murder this bitch.

"Really? You think I haven't noticed you and Thor, you two have a plan don't you?" _What the hell is she on?_

"What?"

"You deaf?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what Thor's planning." Rihannon lets Johanna go, Johanna quickly continues her act and rubs her neck while walking into the elevator.

…

The door opens and Johanna screams as loud as she can and throws her jacket across the room smashing as many vases as she can.

"BITCH!" Johanna punches the wall, Blight runs into the room and stares sceptically at her.

"What's happened?"

"Rhiannon, she , she arrrhh."

"She what?"

"She slammed me into a wall, I wanted to kill her soo much."

"I'm glad you didn't, did you make sure you seemed weak hun?"

"Yes I whimpered at the right moments, I just want to be alone for a bit okay, I'm off to my room." Johanna walks slowly to her room, when she gets to the door she calls to Blight. "Oh and sorry about the wall, can you cover for me?"


End file.
